


Notebook

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, I'm gonna regret this once I fully wake up, Kidnapping, M/M, Not really rape but I'mma tag it just to be sure, Plot Twists, Wtf did I just write, Yandere, end my suffering, funny ending, implied stockholm syndrome, kinda rapey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Ok so the Tags are gonna scare off a lot of people sorry bout that. Its not as bad as the tags make it seem I promise.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Notebook

Marc was happy, he got to work on an amazing comic with his amazing boyfriend. He had the Art Club to keep him company when he needed someone to talk to. Things were getting better, until the world flipped on its head.

* * *

Marc was walking away from the bakery when he was grabbed by the wrist, dragging him into the nearby alley. He couldn't catch a glimpse of his attacker as his mouth was covered with a cloth doused in what he would later conclude was chloroform. He was brought back to a large hotel complex, his unconscious body being carried up to the suite room and set in a chair.

* * *

When he woke up the first thing Marc noticed was that he was gagged, the second thing being he was blindfolded. He tested the bindings keeping him in the chair, rope burned his skin as he struggled and wiggled about. The door creaked as it opened, announcing the presence of his captor. Marc froze in his place when he heard a voice he knew “Stop that I’m the only one allowed to make marks upon your body, I want a blank canvas so I can make you more of a masterpiece you already are.” oh god its Nath

A shudder ran through Marc’s body at the possessive tone in his boyfriend’s - abductor? - voice, as his calloused hands traced his body. Then the situation caught up to Marc, he was naked, tied to a chair, without use of speech and sight, in his - apparently crazy - boyfriends house.

Fuck.

* * *

Marc doesn't know how long he’s been here, whenever Nathaniel were to remove the blindfold they would be in a windowless room as Nath painted him, it was strangely sweet compared to the other things he would do.

It was summertime and his parents wouldn't be back until next year at the least, so no-one was probably even aware he was missing; much less actively looking for him, they probably all thought he was just on the vacation that got cancelled last minute. 

* * *

Eventually Marc was removed from the chair and stayed with Nathaniel almost every moment. Perching on his lap while he finished commissions, trying to watch movies while his body was teased by fleeting touches. He slowly forgot he was being held here against his will, it just felt like a fun summer sleepover with his boyfriend.

* * *

So when Nathaniel pinned him to the bed and made due of his promise of marking him up, he made no move to stop him, instead moving to wrap his legs around the redheads waist. Soft kisses and dark kiss marks were scattered across his body, from his thighs to high enough on his neck not even his old turtlenecks would be capable of covering them all. Nathaniel was gentle, whispering words of reassurance every-time a small whimper passed through his lips. He brought their faces closer and closer together until Nathanie-

* * *

Nathaniel slammed the notebook shut, drawing Marinette and Alix’s attention back to him from their projects, “Sooooo?” Alix teased, “What's in Marc’s book?”  
  
Nathaniel sighed, rubbing his temples “My boyfriend is a lot kinkier than I thought he would be.”

Marinette and Alix laughed at his expense as Nathaniel suffered trying to think of how he was going to get Marc’s notebook back to him without the taller noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kokichi's Voice* ITS A LIE  
> Lol I love my boys to much to hurt them.


End file.
